


Still here

by tigragrece



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Je l'ai écris y'a un long moment
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Still here

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai écris y'a un long moment

POV Platane/Sycamore

Avant qu'il y ait tout cette histoire avec la Team Flare, j'étais en couple avec Lysandre, ou notre couple s'est un peu détruit avec les méga évolution ainsi que les pokemons légendaires.  
On était ensemble, mais notre relation n'était plus quand avant.

Quand Serena/Calem ont commencé leur mission, je ne pouvais que les soutenir car c'était mon devoir de Professeur Pokemon. Et je pensais que s'il rencontrait Lysandre qu'il pourrait le ramener vers le droit chemin malheureusement cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi.

Quand il y a eu l'explosion et qu'ils sont sortis vivants, je pensais que Lysandre aussi mais malheureusement personne n'a su me dire s'il était toujours en vie ou pas, donc pour mon cas il était considéré comme MIA ou KIA.

Quelque temps après la parade des héros, on m'a demandé de venir au lieu où il y avait l'explosion car ils avaient fait des découvertes, a un moment quand il n'y avait plus de bruit, j'ai entendu un petit bruit et je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Lysandre, on s'est tombé dans les bras et on s'est enlacé puis embrassé.

"Je suis si heureux de te voir Lysandre"  
"Je suis désolé pour tout Augustine , tellement désolé"  
"Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours" je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
C'est alors que Lysandre sèche mes larmes et me dis "J'ai echapé à la mort, mais je me suis caché pour ne pas avoir de problème"

On s'est encore embrassé, ou quand je l'ai raccompagné à notre maison, ma seule envie était de te retrouver, donc on est allé dans notre lit, et on s'est redécouvert nos corps ou quand on a eu notre nuit passionné et de retrouvaille. Nos sentiments se sont remarqués et je voyais que Lysandre avait changé.

Quelque temps plus tard Lysandre m'a aidé un peu au Labo, où il est redevenu dans le droit chemin petit à petit, quand Calem-Serena sont revenu dans mon labo et qu'ils l'ont vu, ils sont restés surpris, mais quand on leur a expliqué par rapport à notre relation, ils ont été un peu supportifs avec nous.  
Et on était heureux car on était à nouveau ensemble et notre relation est de nouveau bien.

END


End file.
